Lady d'Arbanville
by XOIOIX
Summary: Sie hatten so wenig Zeit gehabt, viel zu wenig. Nicht das sich darüber den Kopf zerbrochen hatten, dass nichts ewig war. Sie hatte für den Moment gelebt. sonfic zu cat stevens lady d'arbanville DMxHG


_**Lady D'Arbanville**_

_My lady d'arbanville, why do you sleep so still?  
I'll wake you tomorrow  
And you will be my fill, yes, you will be my fill._

Still lag sie da. Ihre Haare flossen wie Wasser über ihr Gesicht hinweg, ihre Arme lagen bewegungslos neben ihrem Körper. Draco sah ihr Gesicht deutlicher als er es je getan hatte, nahm sie stärker war als je zuvor.

Langsam schoben sich Wolken vor die Sonne, deren Strahlen vorher so rücksichtslos auf ihrem Gesicht getanzt hatten.

Schon lange saß er einfach neben ihr, ebenso bewegungslos, wie sie dort lag. Wie sie dort lag als würde sie schlafen. Friedlich schlafen, von etwas schönem Träumen. Von einer Zeit nach dem Krieg. Im Schlaf lächeln. Aber sie lächelte nicht. Nicht mehr.

Sterben. Hatte sie Angst vor dem Sterben gehabt? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Sie hatte sich über viele Sachen Gedanken gemacht, aber sie hatte nie erwähnt, dass sie Angst hatte zu sterben.

Vielleicht waren es die kleinen Sachen, über die man nicht sprach, die am Ende so wichtig waren.

_My lady d'arbanville why does it grieve me so?  
But your heart seems so silent.  
Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low,_

Sie hatten so wenig Zeit gehabt, viel zu wenig. Nicht das sich darüber den Kopf zerbrochen hatten, dass nichts ewig war. Sie hatte für den Moment gelebt.

Jetzt, nachdem es vorbei war, fragte er sich warum er soviel Zeit damit verbracht hatte sie zu hassen. Andere Leute hätte es vielleicht Schicksal genannt.

Schicksal. Vorherbestimmung. Für ihn waren das alles Leere Worte. Es war halt so gewesen, warum also vergangenem Nachtrauern. Trotzdem. Vergessen konnte er nicht mehr so einfach.

Manchmal fragte er sich noch, ob er ihr auch verziehen hätte, obwohl er sie so gehasst hatte. Aber war das noch wichtig? Warum stellte man sich so viele Fragen erst am Ende? Erst nach dem Ende. Gab es überhaupt etwas nachdem Ende?

Nicht das er an Leben nach dem Tod glauben würde, oder an Dinge wie Wiedergeburt. Aber konnte etwas so abrupt enden? Einfach weg sein? Endgültig?

_My lady d'arbanville why do you sleep so still?  
I'll wake you tomorrow  
And you will be my fill, yes, you will be my fill._

_xxxxx  
_

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Warum hast du dich eigentlich nie gewehrt?"

„Gewehrt?"

„Gegen deine Eltern. Gegen die Todesser. Gegen das Hassen."

„Würdest du dich gegen etwas wenden, was du für richtig hältst?"

„Aber es war doch nicht richtig."

Draco wendete seinen Blick vom See ab, und drehte sich zu Hermine. Die Sonne schien auf ihr Gesicht, welches von einem Hauch von Ärger überzogen war.

„Wenn einem sein Leben lang gesagt wird, das man immer im Recht ist wenn Muggel umbringt. Glaubst du, du würdest dann an einem Tag aufwachen und plötzlich denken, das das Leben was du führst falsch ist?"

Hermine schwieg kurz, verarbeitete das gesagte.

„Aber du bist nach Hogwarts gekommen. Spätestens da hättest du doch merken müssen, dass das alles nicht . . . richtig ist."

Draco lächelte leicht. „Ich habe euch für wertlos gehalten. Durchgeknallte kleine Spinner. Unwürdig. Euer Wort stand gegen das von denen mit denen ich aufgewachsen bin, die ich verehrte. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl der Macht genossen."

Er sah wie sich ihr Gesicht verfinsterte, und küsste sich leicht.

„Ist doch jetzt egal", murmelte er und vergrub seine Hände in ihren Locken.

xxxxx

_My lady d'arbanville, you look so cold tonight.  
Your lips feel like winter,  
Your skin has turned to white, your skin has turned to white.  
_

Sie sah so traurig aus, wie sie so still dort lag. Sooft hatte sie gelacht, gelächelt. Eine Wärme ausgestrahlt die er noch nie gespürt hatte. Von der er nicht gedacht hatte, dass er sie je mögen würde.

Lächeln konnte sie zwar nicht mehr und ihr Gesicht war leicht angespannt, fast als würde sie an etwas zweifeln, aber auf surreale Weise verstrahlte sie noch kleine Stücke ihrer ausgelöschten Wärme.

Konnte ein Toter überhaupt noch Wärme ausstrahlen?

Draco strich ihr leicht über ihr Gesicht, beugte sich über sie, küsste sie zaghaft. Sekunden verweilten seine Lippen auf ihren, dann zuckte er zurück. Sie würde nicht mehr antworten, niemehr.

Als hätte der Schmerz plötzlich seine Schutzmauer durchbrochen, brach es plötzlich über ihm zusammen. Niemehr.

Ihre Lippen waren so kalt.

Er weinte nicht. Hatte er noch nie. Höchstens um irgend etwas zu erreichen. Aber auch das nur, als er noch viel jünger gewesen war. Er hatte gelernt nicht zu weinen. Was brachte einem das schon? Höchstens vergeudete Zeit und Mitleid. Er wollte kein Mitleid.

Nocheinmal strich er ihr über den Kopf. Er wollte sie nocheinmal spüren. Den Abschied herauszögern.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. So zerbrechlich war sie, und trotzdem so stark.

_My lady d'arbanville, why do you sleep so still?  
I'll wake you tomorrow  
And you will be my fill, yes, you will be my fill._

Warum hatte er damit gerechnet der dunkle Lord, würde nie von ihnen erfahren? Nur weil die anderen es nicht taten?

Hatte er wirklich den Fehler gemacht ihn zu unterschätzen?

Er hatte sie gefunden, war mit seinen Gefolgsleuten gekommen. Noch nie hatte Draco die Todesser so verachtet. Gehasst. Früher hatte er sie immer bewundert. Sie für stark gehalten. Mächtig. Aber das waren sie nicht. Sie waren feige Verlierer, die ohne ihren Anführer nicht leben konnten.

Sie hatten sie überrascht als sie am See gewesen waren. Oft hatten sie einfach dort gesessen, und der Stille zugehört.

Von allen seiten waren sie gekommen, hatten sie mitgerissen. Warum hatte er sich in dem Glauben verloren, Hogwarts wäre sicher?

Hermine hatte geschrien, gekämpft. Aber gegen die Todesser hatte sie keine Chance gehabt. Sie hatten sie in eine kleine Gasse in Hogsmeat gezerrt, weit ab von jemanden der ihnen hätte helfen können.

Der dunkle Lord hatte gerast. Nicht das er gebrüllt hätte. Aber seine kalte Wut war viel gefährlicher.

Er hatte ihn gezwungen hinzugucken, hinzusehen, wie das grüne Licht aus seinem Zauberstab schoss, Hermine erfasste, zu Boden schleuderte. Zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr aufwachen würde.

Dann waren sie verschwunden, so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren. Er hatte Hermine genommen und war disappariert. Weg von der kalten Gasse.

My lady d'arbanville why does it grieve me so?  
But your heart seems so silent.  
Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low,

xxxxx

„Hast du schon mal überlegt, was du für ein Vogel wärst, wenn du dir einen aussuchen könntest?"

Warum war er überhaupt mitgekommen. Sie war ein Schlammblut. Und trotzdem, war er ihr gefolgt, nachdem sie ihn gefragt hatte ob er mit raus kommen würde. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie ihn gefragt? Er hatte immer gedacht, sie würde ihn genauso verachten wie er sie. Bis sie angefangen hatte ihm immer wieder Blicke zuzuwerfen, fast herausfordernd, manchmal beinahe fragend.

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt Granger?"

„Wieso? Das ist doch eine ganz normale Frage."

„Eigentlich bin ich aus dem Alter raus", meinte er spöttisch. Langsam machte sie ihm fast Angst. Erst redete sie Jahrelang nicht mit ihm; dann zog sie ihn plötzlich mit nach draußen, und bombardierte ihn mit irgendwelchen durchaus seltsamen Fragen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, dann meinte sie leise: „Ich wäre glaub ich gerne eine Möwe..."

„Sind das nicht diese schrecklich unruhigen, nervigen Vögel die über all an den Küsten rumhüpfen?", schnarrte Malfoy unbeeindruckt.

„Bist du immer so schlecht gelaunt?"

Malfoy grinste. „Nicht immer, nein."

„Ich glaube du wärst ein Zitronenfalter."

Der Slytherin blieb stehen und sah Hermine an, als würde er an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. „Du weißt schon, dass das kein Vogel ist oder Granger?"

„Ja", lächelte sie, dann küsste sie ihn.

xxxxx

_I loved you my lady, though in your grave you lie,  
I'll always be with you  
This rose will never die, this rose will never die._

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine, drückte sie ein letztes Mal. Strich ihr vorsichtig einen Grashalm aus dem Gesicht. Er musste gehen, sonst würde man ihn noch finden. Und mit ihm sie. Er wollte nicht, dass sie weggebracht wurde, in irgendeinen kalten Raum. Es passte nicht zu ihr.

Ein letztes Mal beugte er sich über sie, küsste sie, ihre kalten Lippen; bevor er langsam aufstand. Sie hatte noch nicht sterben wollen.

Nie mehr würde sie auf ihn zugehen, mit ihm reden, ihn berühren. Nie mehr.

Ein letztes Mal guckte er noch auf sie hinab, dann disapparierte er.

Neu anfangen.

Vergessen.

Als ob er sie vergessen könnte. Sein Leben lang hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt jemandem zu vertrauen, jemanden nicht abzuweisen. Und jetzt war sie tot.

Langsam schob sich die Sonne wieder hinter der Wolke hervor. Draco atmete tief durch, dann ging er los. Wohin wusste er selber nicht.

_I loved you my lady, though in your grave you lie,  
I'll always be with you  
This rose will never die, this rose will never die._

* * *

_ich hab meinen tick für songfictions entdeckt ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen(nein, fortsetzung gibts nicht xD) über reviews freue ich mich natürlich..._


End file.
